Unapproved
by dwarvesandhobbits
Summary: An elf turns the world of Kili upside down. When they fall for each other, unapproval comes from both of the races. Will it work out between the two? How will the outside world react? And what about the goblins, who have sworn to kill the dwarves who killed their king? Kili/OC.
1. An unexpected elf

The hoofs of his pony drummed on the frozen ground. He spurred him a bit more, before sitting up in the saddle. He reached on his back and got a bow and feather out of the quiver. He put the feather on the bow and pointed it on one of the targets on his left. His bow twung when he shot. The air sung around the arrow. With a thunk the arrow hit the middle of the target.  
He raised his fists with a yell. "Did you see that, Fili?" He pulled the reins till his pony trotted.  
"Yes! That was amazing, Kili!" Fili jumped up and down in excitement.  
Kili turned his pony, a broad grin on his face. He looked around proudly. Suddenly, he saw a woman, from the corner of his eye, standing behind a tree, on the end of his trainings field. Her golden hair shone. He frowned and turned his head, but when he looked, she was gone.  
He trotted over to his brother. "Next time I'm going to try with two targets, so I'll have to shoot quickly."  
Fili laughed. "That'd be awesome." He reached out and petted the pony's head. "But Dari is a good pony. He helps you."  
Kili grinned and stroked the pony's neck. "He is. I should thank uncle again for him." He jumped out of the saddle and turned his head to see behind the tree. No one was there.  
"What is it, Kili? You seeing anything there?" Fili came to stand next to him.  
"No, nothing. I thought I saw a woman, but I'm sure it's just nothing." He clapped his brother on the back. "I'm going to take care of Dari. See you at supper."

The long table was fully covered with plates full of the most delicious dishes. The sound of dwarf voices could be heard from outside the large Hall. On both sides of the table the dwarves sat, hands and beards greasy of the eating. On the head of the table sat The King under the Mountain, Thorin Oakenshield. His hair was washed and his beard combed, the emblem of the line of Durin stitched on his royal outfit. He looked around proudly.  
On his left and right side sat his nephews, Fili and Kili. Both of the dwarves were chattering happily with the dwarves next to them, every once in a while putting some food in their mouth.  
When Thorin stood up, the whole hall fell silent.  
"Dear friends, family, travel companions." He smiled and spread his arms. "Today, we will celebrate 5 years, of peace. 5 years without Smaug, 5 years of prosperity." He took his glass and raised it. "Let us raise our glass in honour to Bilbo Baggins, Bard and peace."  
"Bilbo Baggins, Bard and peace." Repeated the hall and everybody raised their glass and drunk.  
"Let the wine flow, and the beer, and let us enjoy this meal the best cooks in this mountain have made. Let us celebrate!" Music started to play after Thorin was finished.  
"Uncle." Fili started, when Thorin had sat down again. "Kili has almost perfected his shooting. He hit the middle of the target from horseback today." He couldn't help sounding proud.  
Thorin smiled and looked at Kili. "I am glad to hear. Lets hope you'll never have to use it for real again."  
Kili grinned back at his uncle. "I hope so too. Although I wouldn't mind practising on a few orcs."  
Thorin laughed and Fili and Kili laughed with him.  
"I wanted to thank you for Dari again, uncle. He is a good pony and I am very happy with him."  
Thorin popped a potato in his mouth before answering. "That's alright, Kili. I'm glad you're happy with him." He grinned and cut a piece of meat off the giant roasted pig in front of him.  
The doors slammed open. A small but fat dwarf ran in, hobbling on his little legs. He ran over to Thorin. "My king." He bowed shortly. "An elf, an elf has come! She has messages from Elrond and Gandalf and Bilbo and Thranduil. An elf, my king! She waits in the hall." The dwarf tripped over his words, excited to tell them.  
"Calm down there, Boro." He stood up. "Kili, Fili, Ori, Gloin and Balin, come with me." The dwarves he appointed stood up and followed him out of the Hall.  
A hooded figure stood in the corner. Her cloak was green as grass and little feet in brown shoes peeped out underneath it.  
"Welcome, elf. My name is Thorin Oakenshield, king under the mountain. Reveal yourself." Thorin said as he stood near, his companions lined up after him.  
The elf pushed off her hood. She was not tall, only a few inch taller than Thorin. She was less pretty then most of the elves, though still prettier than any mortal woman. Her skin was tanned and her face was sired with high cheekbones and full lips. Her hair was long and golden, shining in the light of the lanterns. She was slender and slim. Two daggers hung around her waist. But it were her eyes who got their attention.  
They were blue, dark blue, as the sky on a midsummer evening, or the sea on its deepest spot. The eyes showed calmness, but also hardness. Whatever she had been through, it had not been easy.  
"Greetings, Thorin Oakenshield. My name is Mercië, daughter of Ferlain." Her voice was melodious and clear. "I am here to deliver you messages from Elrond, the elvenlord, Gandalf, the grey wizard, and Bilbo, the Hobbit, and Thranduil, king of Mirkwood."  
Thorin smiled. "Welcome, Mercië, welcome in Erebor. Will you share my table before you deliver the messages?"  
The elven-woman gave a small smile, which seemed to light up her face. "I am honored by your request, Thorin, but I would much prefer a bed to sleep in then a warm meal. I have been on my way for two weeks and have not seen a bed since Rivendell." She gestured to the door behind her. "My horse Súlion needs a stable and food. If you could give him that, it would be much appreciated." Her dark eyes ran over Thorins companions, looking into their eyes one by one. "After a bath and some rest, I will be ready to deliver the messages."  
Thorin nodded, impressed by the elf. "Very well. My nephews Fili and Kili will bring you to your room."  
"I thank you, Thorin Oakenshield." Mercië curtsied short and graciously.  
Fili and Kili hurried forwards. Fili had a big grin on his face, but Kili looked kind of thoughful. The rest of the dwarves turned back to the Hall, their busy chattering echoeing against the wall.  
Mercië picked up her stuff; a small but full saddlebag. "Thank you, Master Fili and Master Kili."  
"With pleasure, Lady Mercië." Fili answered. "We don't see much elves here, because of our history together." He nodded. "Shall I take your bags?"  
The elf shook her head. "My bag contains important things. I cannot let anyone else then me or the king touch them. But I thank you, you are very gallant." She smiled. "Shall we go?"  
Kili woke up from his thoughts by the wack his brother gave him on his head. "Hey! Fili!" He reached out to do the same, but then he saw the elf looking, eyebrow raised and eyes sparkling with amusement. He coughed and clapped his hands together. "Alright then. Lets go!"  
Fili and Kili both walked to another side of the elf and started walking.  
"How was your journey, lady Mercië?" Fili started.  
Mercië made a face. "It was alright. I am blessed with the horse I got. It is thanks to him that I came here so fast." She smiled down at Fili. "And I am no lady. Just Mercië will do." She looked around while they walked over one of the bridges. "I have always wanted to see the miracles of Erebor."  
Kili grinned, making big steps with his short legs to stay in front of the elf. "I would like to see that horse. I have seen the horses of the elves, just twice. They are the fairest creatures I have ever seen." He followed her gaze around the room. "That wish can come true, then."  
Mercië smiled. "They are. Though my horse it not one of the fairest, he is my loyal friend." Her smile broadened. "It would be a wish coming true indeed, seeing Erebors wonders."  
They had reached a single door in one of the broader halls. Fili opened it with a key from his belt. "This will be your chamber, lady Mercië. I will let some servants come with hot water, so you can have your bath." He handed her the key. "If you need anything, give a call." He bowed.  
Kili did the same as his brother. "It was an honour meeting you, Mercië."  
She leaned against the door post. "And you, master Kili. I thank you both for your hospitality. I believe I will meet you again, when I deliver the messages to your uncle."  
Fili and Kili turned around to walk away.  
"Oh, and master Kili? Your bow work is very impressive." She sent him a sweet smile when he turned around, her eyes sparkling. "Goodnight." The door closed behind her.  
"I knew it!" Kili called out.

**Hi there my lovely dwarves, hobbits, elves and humans. I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of my KilixOC fanfic! This is something I wanted to write for a very long time and hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I am not really sure about the Title, so if you have suggestions for the Title please tell me! The next chapter will be up soon! Kisses.**


	2. Messages and gifts

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything, except for the plot line and my OC! Everything belongs to the genius J.R. . **

The Dinner Hall by breakfast had always been a place where dwarves walked in and out, quickly grabbing their breakfast or sitting quietly for an hour, enjoying the different eggs or sausages that stood on the table.  
This morning, Thorin, Fili and Kili shared breakfast. Fili had a sausage on his dagger and was swinging it around, while Kili pushed a whole boiled egg in his mouth. The egg yolk dripped down his chin. Thorin looked at them with mixed amusement, taking a bite of his toast with jam once in a while.  
They hadn't heard or seen Mercië since yesterday. Thorin was worried, and he kind of wanted to hear the messages now. Just as he was about to ask Fili and Kili about it, the doors swung open and the elf walked in.  
She was dressed in a simple, long green dress, and a silver belt around her waist. Her hair was combed and braided in elf-fashion. She looked a lot cleaner then yesterday.  
Thorin stood up to greet her. "Welcome, Mercië. I hope you had a good night rest? It would be my honor to offer you breakfast." He gestured at the long table, covered with food.  
Mercië smiled kindly. "I think I never slept better, thank you. And it would be my honor to accept your offer." Thorin smiled at her and she sat down next to Fili.  
"Bacon?" He asked her, dangling a piece he had skewered upon his dagger before her eyes.  
The elf wrinkeled her nose. "No thank you. I do not eat meat."  
Kili gaped at her. "Nothing? No meat? No bacon, sausages, roast beef? Then what do you eat?"  
Thorin nudged Kili. "Don't be so rude!"  
Mercië laughed shortly. "That's alright. I eat a lot of fish, and fruit, and vegetables. Everything, except meat and things that have meat in it." She scanned the table with her remarkable blue eyes. "Since we are talking about it, do you happen to have fresh fruit?"  
Fili wrinkled his nose. "Fruit? No, fruit is for our animals. We've got eggs and bacon and sausages and toast and jam and baked beans and muffins. Would you like a muffin? They are Bomburs favorite."  
Thorin frowned. "I could get you some fruit if you want. But it'll take an hour or so to come here."  
Mercië waved her hand. "Don't bother. I can live on toast and jam for today. And I would love to try those muffins." She winked and reached out to grab a slice of toast.  
Kili frowned as he kept his eye on Mercië. She looked so elvish, but at the same time she didn't. She calmly chewed the toast, looking over the room with interest. Suddenly, her gaze caught his. A shiver rolled over his spine. She smiled sweetly.  
A blush colored the tips of his ears as he fixed his gaze upon his plate.  
"Will you join our meeting after breakfast, Mercië?" Thorin asked her, between two bites of sausage.  
"Of course. The reason I'm here is to deliver messages, so messages delivering I will."  
"Very well. That is settled." He washed his last bite away with his dark coffee and stood up. "Then I will see you later. Kili, stay with her and show her the way to the Council Room after she is finished. Fili, come with me."  
Fili almost jumped up. He made a quick and messy bow to Mercië and hurried after his uncle."  
"He doesn't like me." It was no question.  
Kili frowed at Mercië. "Fili? I thought he did. He seemed quite excited yesterday."  
Mercië gave a weak smile. "No, not your brother. Thorin. I can see it in his eyes."  
Kili frowned again, prodding into his egg with his dagger. "It's not your fault. He just... doesn't like elves. Not precisely you, but elves in het general."  
"So I've heard. Lord Elrond told me his story. I can understand." He gaze quickly flashed to a guard standing by the door. "Most of the dwarves don't like me. They all tense when I walk past them." She returned her gaze to Kili. "It is sad that it has to be this way."  
He looked at the guard. "It are just the older Dwarves. Who were there when it happened. They remember." He stuffed a piece of bacon in his mouth. "Because I have never seen how it was, I can't judge the elves for what they have done." He said after he swallowed.  
Mercië gazed at him. "You're an interesting dwarf, Kili, son of Dís."  
Kili blinked, not sure what she meant with that.  
She wiped her mouth with a napkin and got up. "We should go. I have to get my saddlebag from my room."  
Kili jumped off his wooden stool. "I shall bring you there."  
"I would much appreciate that, Master Kili."  
Together, Mercië with her gracious elven strides, and Kili hurrying to keep up with her, they made their way to Mercië's chamber. While walking, Kili told her about Erebor. Mercië smiled and listened, asking a question once in a while.  
Kili enjoyed talking to her. She had an easy laugh and witty questions. And she didn't talk to him like he was a child. To some dwarves he still wasn't more than the youngest nephew of Thorin.  
When they arrived at the chamber, the elf quickly got her packed saddlebag. Their conversation continued on the way to the Council Room.  
"And here are the Royal Chambers." He gestured to a great wooden door on their right. "Hardly used, though. The king doesn't sleep much. He says there are more important things then sleep." Kili shrugged and continued walking.  
Mercië had a thoughtful look on her face.  
"Here we are." Kili knocked trice on the big door. It opened. On a large table, parchments, maps and letters were spread. A group of dwarves stood around the table; discussing loudly. Thorin, standing at the head of the table, spread his arms.  
"Kili, Mercië, welcome in my council room. Kili, you can come here."  
Kili shot the elven lady a small smile before making his way to his brother, who stood next to Thorin.  
"Let us sit." Thorin sat down, as did the rest of the dwarves. Fili and Kili kept standing, both on a side of their uncle.  
"My lady Mercië, may I introduce you to Ori, Gloin, Balin, Frid, and Òca." With every name, he pointed at one of the dwarves.  
Mercië smiled. "It is a pleasure to get to know you all." She walked forwards and placed her bag on the table. "I bring messages and gifts." She took a step back and clasped her hands together.  
Thorin frowned at the bag. "Very well. Lets hear."  
She started with the message from Elrond. It was short and basic,  
Thorin frowned, but gestured her to continue.  
"Gandalf, the Grey Wizard, lets you know that he has placed spies around Dol Guldur. And..." She seemed to hesistate. "The goblins have chosen a new king. He recommends to not go past Laketown, for it might be so that the orcs and the goblins are to work together to take their revenge."  
Silence hung heavy in the air. Fili and Kili shot each other terrified looks, but Thorins face was emotionless. "Continue." He said.  
Mercië bowed her head. "From Thranduil I have not so good news. He is planning to send an elf here, to get to know more about the dwarves and all that is going on in the city. He wants that the Elf had a place in your council to hear what is going on, but the elf shall not participate in any decision. He expects you to accept that choice and to welcome the elf into your home."  
Thorin growled softly. "We'll see about that. And what did the Hobbit tell you?"  
"He wrote it down." She got a folded piece of paper from her saddle back and shoved it over the table to Thorin. He opened it and started reading, his eyes flashing over the paper. Then he started laughing. A deep, rumbling laugh, full of joy. Over his shoulder, Thorin gave the letter to Fili, who started reading while Kili watched over his shoulder.  
"What's in the bag?" The dwarf Thorin pointed out to be Balin asked.  
"Gifts, master Balin." She opened her bag and got something out. "As celebration for the defeat of Smaug, Mithrandir sends this." Her eyes sparkled as she held up a bundle, wrapped in skin. "Firework." She carefully placed it on the table.  
All the dwarves laughed and started talking enthusiastically. Kili grinned broadly and had to resist jumping of enthusiasm. Even Thorin had to smile.  
"I have another bundle. He has made them especially for you." She smiled and waited for the dwarves to calm down. "Tranduil, king of Mirkwood, sends you a barrel of his best wine. It will arrive here soon, but he gave me two flasks so you could try the wine already." She placed the flasks on the table. "And from Bilbo Baggins, Thorin, king of Erebor, gets a pipe, and pipeweed from the Shire." It was a beautiful, decorated pipe, made of dark wood. A dragon circled his way around the handle and the hole on the end was his mouth. Thorin smiled and accepted the pipe gratefully.  
"I thank you, Mercië. You are free to go. You may stay as long as it pleases you, but tell me when you leave so I can tell you the messages in return."  
Mercië bowed and after looking everyone in the room in the eye, Kili got a smile too, she left trough the door, her dress waving around her legs.

After the meeting, Kili went to the stables. He had a piece of buttered toast in his hand and an apple in his pocket. In his head, he was figuring out the route he was going to take today.  
When he arrived at the stables, the toast was gone. "Dari!" He called out. A soft neigh from a stable told him Dari was there. "Hello there, buddy." He rubbed the pony's forehead and gave him the apple. The pony smacked on it happily.  
He entered the stable to clean the pony's fur. Dari stood calmly, turning his head to nuzzle in Kili's side once in a while.  
When the brown pony was all clean, he got the tack and saddled him up. On his way from the tackroom to Dari's stable, he checked every other stable for Mercië her elven horse. The stable of Erebor was small, with only 6 stables and 3 ponies, only used when messages had to be delivered. The two resting stables were empty. /Maybe she is riding./ he thought while saddling his pony.  
When Dari was all saddled up, Kili jumped in his saddle and walked out of the stablebuilding.  
It was cold outside, and the frosty air made his breath little white clouds. But the sun shone and he wore ward clothes. He kicked Dari into a trot. It was a long ride to the place he was going, an hour and a half. It was a vertakking of the River, monding out in a small lake, surrounded by high trees.  
Kili enjoyed the long ride to 'his' spot. The sun shone on his back and Dari was happy to be out of his stable. He jumped and he danced, tossing his head in the air. Kili just laughed and stroked his manes.  
After the long ride, Kili arrived at the place. A small path of sand led to it. The trees had shaken off their leaves and hung over his head, like a comforting roof. Dari felt were they were going and Kili booted him in a canter. The sandpath widened where the trees left each others company to form a circle. Standing underneath the bow of trees, Dari suddenly neighed. Another horse answered.  
Kili frowned. Nobody ever came to this spot, except for him and his brother. He stepped off the horse and lead it trough the gate of trees, his other hand tightly gripped around the knife he had gotten from out of his boot.  
A mighty black stallion stood next to the lake. He was nibbling on the grass that surrounded it but raised his head when Kili and Dari walked his way. Kili's eyes widen. The stallion had a mighty head with black, intelligent eyes. His chest was broad and his legs were so long, they would reach Dari's wither if he would stand next to him. Kili could see his muscles roll underneath the thin skin when the horse carefully walked forwards to meet Dari.  
Kili's eyes scanned the area for the horse's owner. And then he saw her.  
She was only a few foot away, sitting on the edge of the lake, her bare feet dangling in the water. She had changed into a pair of greenleggings, a brown top and the same cape she had worn when they first met. The brown eyes met the blue ones. Mercië smiled and tapped the ground next to her.  
Kili hesisated, but then took off Dari's tack, placed it on the ground and gave his pony a last reassuring pat on his neck. The pony, driven by the pat of his master, reached out his neck to meet the nose of the other horse.  
Mercië called out an elvish word and the black horse sniffed, breathing in Dari's breath. He carefully reached out further, step by step, to nibble on the pony's neck. Dari returned the gesture by rubbing his nose against the black horse's ribs; he couldn't reach his neck.  
Kili laughed and pushed his knife back into his boot. He left Dari unbound, for the horse was trained to come when he whistled. He made his way over to Mercië. "I didn't know you were familiar around here."  
Mercië smiled, kicking the water with her feet. "I am not. Sùlion brought me here. He must've smelled you're pony's smell."  
Kili looked at the two over his shoulder. "He is a beautiful horse."  
Mercië looked at the horse with such a loving look in her eyes that a shiver ran down Kili's spine. "He is. Bred by Lord Elrond himself." She reached out and grabbed Kili's hand, dragging him down to sit. "But so is Dari. He is one of the finest ponies I have ever seen."  
Kili, suprised by the sudden contact, pulled back his hand the moment his butt reached the ground. It was cold, and the frozen grass cracked under his weight. "Aren't you cold, my lady? Since it is winter, the water couldn't be warmer than ten degrees." He looked at her thin shirt underneath the cloak and shivered. He himself wore multiple layers of clothing; a long-sleeved shirt; a woolen vest; and a conducted jacket and boots.  
"The cold does not affect me." She answered. "Not does warmth. It does not affect any elf."  
Kili's eyebrows shot up. "It doesn't affect you at all? So when it freezes, it feels like it is warm for you?"  
She frowned. "It is not that simple. I can feel the cold, but it just doesn't... I can feel that it is cold, and I can feel the cold of the water but it does not affect me." She seemed to hesitate. "I do not know how to explain this." She looked up to meet his eyes, and she took his hand again, placing it on her other hand.  
Kili twitched when she took his hand. When he felt her soft skin underneath his hand, he swallowed. It was warm, body temperature, even though it had been exposed to the cold for at least an hour. He pulled his hand back right away. "You're warm."  
Mercië smiled. "I am. All hail the magic of the elves."  
Kili looked out over the water. "What brought you here, if I may ask?"  
"A horse." Mercië laughed shortly. "Since your king has no need for me anymore, I am free to go where I want. I thought I could just as well ride around and discover it here before I leave."  
Kili laughed with her. "I used to come here with Fili. We found it together, three years ago. But now, Thorin needs him more and more. He has to learn everything about politics and stuff." He made a face. "Rather him than me."  
"Poor Fili. I bet he prefers being here with you. This is a wonderful place."  
"It is." He looked over the water to the other side of the lake. "So where are you from, my lady?"  
Mercië's smile faded and she fixed her glare on him, her eyes smouldering. "That is of no concern of yours."  
Kili backed away. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to insult you. I was just curious. I shall say no more."  
Mercië turned her gaze back to the water. Her dark blue eyes seemed darker than before. A few minutes passed in silence. "I offer my apologies, too. You did not deserve to be snapped at. My past is a sensitive part of me, and I ask you to ask no more about it."  
"I shall not. My sincere apologies. Your past shall be hidden for me till the time you will tell me about it voluntary."  
She splashed her foot in the water. "Then you will have to wait till eternity, since I have never told anyone my past before, unless for when it was necessary."  
Kili shrugged and scratched his stubbled jaw.  
"How come you don't have a beard?" Mercië's curious eyes were fixed upon him once more.  
He blushed. "That is a mystery for you as well me."  
"Really? Nobody knows why?" She tilted her head slightly. "Odd."  
Kili nodded. "Odd it is."  
Mercië reached out to trace his jaw line. "I think I wouldn't even like you better with beard."  
Kili backed away when her finger touched his jaw.  
Mercië pulled her hand back and cocked an eyebrow. "I see you do not like people touching you."  
"Just women." Kili mumbled, pulling on the grass.  
"Just women? How so? A good-looking dwarf like yourself has surely some admirers. No?" She clasped her hands together in her lap. "Strange. Were you an elf, the ladies would've never left your side." She moved her feet in the water, sending ripples over the clear water. "I guess it is different with dwarves. For elves, touching is normal. Little things to show that you care. I'm sorry if I scared you away."  
"It is different with dwarves. Our touches are reserved for our dearest. Our lovers, our best friends. A touch is something personal that is not available for everyone." He didn't dare to admit that he had actually quite liked her touch. His jaw was burning on the place where she traced it.  
"I understand. But look at the horses. A touch is something as natural breathing. There is so much power in something as simple as a touch. It can comfort; it can heal; it can be pleasurable; it can be painful. A touch can give a man rest in the last minutes of their life, or it can cause the last minutes of their life." She looked up at Kili, for she had looked at her hands as she spoke. "You have never felt the touch or the kiss of a woman? You have never experienced how it is to love, or to make love?"  
Kili had listened carefully during her talk but the question took him off his guard. "Never. A beard is one of the most important things a dwarves woman can fall for. Since I have none, it is difficult for them to take me serious."  
Mercië laughed softly.  
Kili frowned at her. "Why are you laughing? Have I said something funny?"  
"Have you ever seen an elf with a beard? As important as it is for dwarves, as hilarious it is for elves. An elf with a beard would never find a partner, as a dwarf without a beard never would find one." She pulled her feet out of the water and stood up. "Come. We have talked enough. Let us go to Dale and share some food. I hope you could show me the city."  
Kili stood up with her, sweeping the grass of his butt. "I would love to."  
And so they walked to the horse and pony together, mounted and rode away, talking to each other about the quick friendship of their horses.

**Hi there, my lovely elves, dwarves hobbits and humans. I told you the second chapter would be up soon! Romantic, don't you think? I thought, because Kili never had experienced love he would be a bit reticent. And Mercië... well, she is not. I have written the third chapter already, but I need to check it and everything. And I just wanted you all to know that English is not my first language, so if there are any mistakes please tell me! Kisses.**


	3. Friendship

The road to Dale took them an hour, calmly trotting over the outstretched fields that surrounded the Lonely Mountain. Súlion made big strides with his long legs and Kili had to boot Dari forwards to keep up with him. They chatted about everything and nothing; the weather; the celebrations; the horses.  
The festivities of the defeat of the dragon Smaug were still going on in Dale. Music sounded from every corner and people were dancing on the streets. On the Town Square stood people with stalls, selling their home-made food, clothes or other things.  
They tied their horses to a wooden bar that had been placed there for that purpose. Súlion and Dari stood close to each other, nuzzling in each others fur once in a while. Mercië looked around in the city, her eyes sparkling with joy.  
"Come!" She said laughing and she grabbed Kili's arm and dragged him with her into the crowd.  
In the middle of the crowd stood a group of people with instruments. Clear music came from the lute, harp and flute. It was a joyous song, and the people surrounding the band clapped in their hands. Mercië's smile grew bigger as they made their way forwards.  
The band existed out a dwarf, an elf and a human. The elf was fair of face, skin and hair. He had raven black hair and his eyes were closed. His hands darted over the harp with a speed no human or dwarf could compare with. The dwarf had a messy, brown beard and red cheeks from the blowing on his flute. The human was broad-shouldered, with hair and beard the colour of mustard. His mouth was twisted in a broad grin and his foot tapped on the ground on the beat of the music coming from his lute.  
Kili and Mercië stood in the front. Mercië's face was brightened with her smile and sparkling eyes. She clapped in the beat of the music. Kili found it hard not to look at her. The happiness in her face made her more beautiful than ever. He had not seen her smile reach her eyes fully until now.  
The music died out and full silence surrounded the square until the music started again. It was a merry tune and a few people emerged from the crowd and started dancing.  
"Want to dance?" Mercië nudged his shoulder and grinned at him.  
Kili frowned. "No, thank you. I don't dance."  
Mercië shrugged and jumped away from the crowd. Her hair swung around her face as she started dancing, beautiful as the rising sun. Her feet barely touched the ground as she danced to the tune of the music. The crowd was now looking at her, since it was difficult not to look at her. She twirled and she jumped and every step she made seemed like it was planned to be there. Her golden hair danced around her face, shining in the afternoon sun. The other people who had started dancing stopped to look at her, for their dancing was nothing compared to hers.  
When the music stopped, it felt like waking up from a gorgeous dream. You did not wanted it to stop, cause all what is left is a happy memory. Mercië stood still when the music stopped, her head bowed, and she panted softly. When she looked up, she smiled brightly and gave a quick bow.  
The harpist walked over to her. Kili saw his lips moving in a language he did not know. Mercië laughed, throwing her head in her neck. Kili felt a stab of jealousy and walked over. They were talking to each other in the Elvish tongue, the elven-man caressing his harp in his arm.  
"Kili! Meet Telvolas" She smiled. "Telvolas, meet Kili, cousin of Thorin Oakenshield."  
The elf raised his eyebrows and gave a short, gracious bow. "Greetings, Kili. It is an honour meeting you. I have heard plenty of good things about you."  
Kili smiled at him. "Hullo, Telvolas. Unfortunately, I have never heard of you but I very much enjoyed your music."  
"So did I." Mercië said quickly. "I have only met one person who could play the harp better then you."  
The elf smiled in return. "And I enjoyed your dancing, Mercië. We are playing here tomorrow and the day after, maybe you could come and see us again."  
Mercië nodded. "I cannot come tomorrow but I'd be delighted to hear your music again the day after."  
"Very well then. I will meet you the day after tomorrow."  
Mercië sent him a sparkling smile before turning around and walking away, Kili following her quickly. "You're a very good dancer. It was magical." Kili said when he walked up next to her.  
Mercië laughed. "There is nothing magical about dancing, master Kili. I enjoyed the music and I enjoy dancing. It was nothing special really."  
Kili gaped at her. "Nothing special? That was one of the best things I have ever seen. And I think I am not the only one thinking that."  
Mercië shrugged and walked over to a stall. "Can I have a cherry-pie please?"  
They shared the pie sitting on the ground in the sun, in a corner of the square. Kili told her about the rebuilding of Dale and Mercië told him about the Elvish aspects the architecture had. When the pie was gone, they licked the cherry-syrup off their fingers and shared a little bottle of liquor. When the bottle was empty, Kili gave Mercië a tour around Dale, telling her everything about it he knew. At last, they ended up back at the market, where Mercië bought a small basket full of red apples. She fed both of the horses one but kept the rest for herself. Then they rode the horses back to the stables, took care of them and parted to get ready for dinner.

The dinner table was already busy when Kili entered the Dinner Room. It was not as big a feast as yesterday, but there was more than usual. It would go on until the day of the victory of the Battle of Five Armies. Kili sat down on the left side of his uncle, who sat on the head of the table, next to Dwalin.  
"I haven't seen you all day, Kili." Fili asked him. They sat opposite each other.  
"I took Dari out for a ride after the Council." Kili answered while shoving some chips on his plate. "I went to 'our' place, and Mercië was there. I took her to Dale."  
Fili smiled and nodded. "I heard Bofur saying something about an elf, dancing on the Town Square. He said it was very spectacular. Have you seen it?"  
"I have. It was Mercië. And it was spectacular. It was one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen. No human or dwarf could ever dance like that."  
"Of course not. But she is an elf. Elves can do things Dwarfs and Humans an only dream of." He grinned. "You like her, don't you?"  
Kili blinked and raised his hands. "Not the way you think I do. I like her as a friend. She is nice, and funny and and..." He saw Fili chuckling. "Maybe you should come with us tomorrow. I promised her to show her around Erebor. Maybe you'll see what I mean."  
"Maybe I will. After the meeting with the dwarves from the Iron Hills." Fili sighed and stabbed a piece of meat on his dagger.  
Kili shrugged and started talking to Dwalin.  
"Hey Kili." Fili called out after 15 minutes. "Your crush is here."  
Kili turned his head angrily. "She is not my crush!" From the corner of his eye he saw her entering the Hall. She wore a purple dress with the same silver belt around her waist as in the morning. Her hair was loose but kept from falling in her eyes by a thin, silver band on her head. He could see her smile and greet the other dwarfs as she calmly walked to the only empty chair, next to Fili.  
"Good evening gentlemen." She greeted them. "King Thorin."  
"Mercië. What a pleasure having you here. Sit, please, and enjoy the cooking of the dwarves."  
She smiled her gratitude and sat down next to Fili. "Master Fili. How was your day?" She placed a fish on her plate.  
The rest of the evening was merry. Wine flowed, even though Mercië drunk none of it, and her talking and laughing made the dwarves cheerful. When all the food was gone and the desserts came on the table, she told them an Elvish story. Everyone still sitting at the table listened with open mouth, and after her story was finished Balin told them a dwarvish story. In the end, Mercië even sung them a song. It was in Elvish and none of the dwarves understood a word of it, but her voice and the depth of the song sent a shiver over their spine.  
When the song was finished, Mercië apologized herself and left the Dinner Hall under the gazes of all the dwarves sitting there.  
After she had left, the Table streamed empty. In the end, only Fili and Kili were sitting there.  
"He still doesn't like her, even though she hasn't given him reason to." Kili said sadly as he watched Thorin leave the Hall.  
Fili shrugged. "Sometimes things from the past are difficult to forget. They keep coming back, even though you don't want them to."  
Kili looked at his brother from the corner of his eye and together they burst out in laughing.

Kili met Mercië again with breakfast. They ate quickly, Kili with toast and eggs and sausages and beans, and Mercië with apples and a small piece of toast with jam. After breakfast, they wandered around in Erebor and Kili told her everything about it that he had learned. Around lunchtime, Kili took her to the kitchens, and they lunched with a freshly baked fish pie. They sat in the library for an hour, wandering past the giant racks of books, and Mercië ran her hand lovingly over the covers. Then they both took a book and sat down for a while to rest their feet and read.  
Fili found them in the library at four and joined them in wandering around Erebor. They had a very good time and when Fili and Kili were not explaining about Erebor, Mercië told them Elvish stories which made them laugh or cry or just be quiet for a while.  
Around dinner time they parted and Fili and Kili went to the Dinner Hall to eat, but Mercië didn't show up there.  
"You were right, Kili. She is a lovely person to hang out with." Fili said when they sat next to each other.  
"Didn't I told you? Maybe it is _you _who has a crush on her." He grinned and avoided the hand of his brother when he wanted to smack him on the head.  
"So you spent the day with Mercië again, Kili?" Thorins deep voice made him look up immediately.  
"Yes, Uncle. I showed her around in Erebor. She wanted to give you her compliments about the library." Kili smiled up at his Uncle.  
Thorin didn't smile back. He frowned and took a swig of his wine. "I don't want you to get too close to her. She will leave soon and it is possible that you will never see her again. Plus, I don't think friendship with an elf has a good influence on you."  
"I know she will leave, but I'm sure she will return! And what is wrong with friendship with an elf? You always say that the friendship between our people very important is."  
Thorin narrowed his eyes. "The peace with the elves is important, but that doesn't mean you have to become friends with one."  
"I think I am old and wise enough to decide who to become friends with, Uncle. Just because you had some problems with them doesn't mean I can't have other feelings."  
Thorin flushed. "That's enough! It is because of the Elves that so much people died, it is because of the elves that my grandfather died. They could've defeated the Orcs easily but they only thought about their selves!" His voice had raised and he stood now, panting. All the dwarves in the room looked at them.  
"That was before." Kili said softly. "They helped us in the Battle of Five Armies. They are our allies now. Just because of the past doesn't mean that it is the same now." Kili looked down as he said this.  
"That's enough." Thorin growled. "To your room... NOW!"  
Kili stood up hastily, his stool falling on the ground. He sent Thorin one last, fiery look and then left the room.

The next morning, Kili skipped breakfast and went to the Trainings Field right away. He had promised to practise with the son of Dwalin. The physical training did him good and after the training he took a long, hot bath. After the bath he went to Dari and rode around with him for a while.  
Around lunch time, he met up with Fili and together they talked about the evening before.  
"I think you did well." Fili said to him. "Uncle is always so hot-headed when it is about elves."  
Kili fumbled with the arrow he was repairing. "Is he still mad at me? I've avoided him today."  
"He is not pleased with you, but his rage has cooled down. It was not clever to stand up against him. I don't think you should avoid him for too long."  
"I know it was not clever, but I couldn't just give in! He is still hanging in the past. Mercië is nice, but he just can't see it." Kili sighed and placed the arrow in his lap. "She is leaving soon, anyways."  
"She is. But maybe she'll return. Or maybe we will go see the elven city's together again." Fili grinned at him. "Where is she, anyways?"  
"She is at Dale with that elven-harpist." It came put sharper than he had intended.  
"Do I smell jealousy?" Fili chuckled. He had already noticed that his brother liked the elf more than just as a friend. Yesterday, every time he looked at his brother he saw him gazing at the beautiful elven woman.  
"I am not jealous! Why should I be? It is normal that she wants to hang out with her own kind!" He looked at his brother from narrowed eyes.  
"Of course, of course." He chuckled shortly and got up. "C'mon. Lets go get some food."  
Kili spent the rest of his afternoon with his brother. When it was dinner time, Fili left for the Dinner Hall while Kili went to grab some food in the kitchens. After he had finished it, he went to Mercië's room and knocked on the door. It opened and she stood before him, beautiful in a blue dress.  
"Kili!" She called out when she saw him. "What are you doing here? Why weren't you at dinner? I missed you there! And what happened yesterday? God, come in, you! You have a lot to tell me!"  
Kili told her everything about the evening before, and explained why he wasn't at dinner.  
Mercië sat on the bed, her arms hugging her legs. "That was not very smart of you."  
Kili frowned. "Of course it wasn't, but I can't just let him decide for me who to be friends with."  
"Of course not. You did well. I am proud of you. But you can't keep avoiding your uncle. You must talk to him."  
"I will. Just... not today." He played with the pillow that had laid on the chair he was sitting on.  
"The sooner the better." She smiled kindly. "I know it is difficult, but when you avoid him, you show him that you are afraid of talking to him. He might think that what you said, you don't believe in." She slid off the bed and took his hand. "Talk to him. For me?"  
His muscles tensed but he didn't pull back his hand. "Alright. I will talk to him tomorrow, after I wake up."  
Mercië smiled and let go of his hand, sitting down on her knees. "Thank you."  
Kili smiled back at her. "How was your day?"  
"It was alright. Yours?"  
He looked her in the eyes as she talked and he saw her nose twitch when she said her first sentence. _it was more than alright._ "It was nice."  
They spent another hour talking, when Mercië found it time to go to bed. "I have to get up early tomorrow! Now, off you go! Sleep tight!"  
Kili bowed for her and left her room.  
**  
Hello there, my lovely dwarves, elves, hobbits and humans! How did you like little cheeky Kili? I just thought that Thorin wouldn't like his little cousin to be friends with an **_**elf.**_** So yeah, that was fun. I hoped you liked this chapter! R&R, let me know what you think of it!**


	4. Return to Rivendell

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except for the OC I have made.**

It was already light when Kili woke from the clattering of horse-shoes on stones. He kicked the blankets off his legs and ran to his window. He was just in time to see a black horse ridden by a person with a green cape cantering over the bridge. Mercië her cape. And her horse. It took a while for him to realize that it was Mercië.  
_Why is she leaving? She hasn't said goodbye!_ He slapped the window sill and turned around, his eyes watering. Suddenly he realized. _Uncle._

"Uncle! Where is Mercië?"  
Every dwarf at the breakfast table looked up when they heard his yell. All the eyes were casted on him, but he didn't pay attention.  
Thorin stood up and looked just as fiercely back at him as he did. "She went back to her people."  
Kili crossed his arms. His brown eyes were flaming. "Without saying goodbye? Why hasn't she said goodbye?"  
Thorin arched an eyebrow. "Because I asked her to."  
Kili stamped on the floor with one of his boots. "Why would you do that? You wouldn't even let me say goodbye? Just because you don't like me being friends with her?"  
"It is for your own good, Kili. You would only be upset if you said goodbye."  
"For my own good? So I'm not upset now? Yes, that really helped. I'm feeling great right now, thank you so much Uncle."  
Thorin frowned. "That is enough. I wanted to spare you the grief of saying goodbye." He seemed to grow with every word he growled out.  
"And what about the grief of not saying goodbye? Did you think about that?" Kili said softly, staring into his uncle's furious eyes.  
Thorin's gaze softened. "It is better, Kili. You will never see her again, I guess. It is better that you do not feel the pain of saying goodbye."  
"No, it is not better. You say I will never see her again. And now I will never see her again, and I haven't even said goodbye to her. You are mean, Uncle. Stop thinking about yourself. Stop seeing me as a child." And with those words, he left the Dinner Hall, leaving Thorin standing there, as frozen.

Fili had watched the fight with mixed feelings. On one side he agreed with his brother. It was unfair from Thorin to keep him from saying goodbye. But he also agreed with his Uncle. Saying goodbye would have only made him sadder.  
But now he stood up and ran after his brother, for he had seen the tears in his eyes. He didn't understand it, really, but he felt it was his duty as big brother to comfort Kili.  
"Kili?" He called out after he had closed the big doors leading to the Dinner Hall. He could hear his brothers footsteps, but could not see him. "Kili! Wait for me."  
The footsteps stopped. Fili looked to the left and the right, but the way to the Dinner Hall was long and straight. Kili could have only gone straight ahead.  
"Kili? Please? Come to me." Fili pleaded, walking forwards.  
"What do you want, Fili." The pain in his brothers voice gave him a lump in his troath.  
"I want to comfort you, little brother. Come, and we'll talk about it. Please?" Fili now reached the end of the hall. It ended in a T-junction. "Kili, I don't know where you are. Please, come. We could go to 'our' spot together, and talk, like we used to do. Please, Kili?"  
Kili kept quiet for a bit, but the Fili heard footsteps again. They became louder every second.  
Suddenly, two strong arms wrapped themselves around his neck. The thick, black hair of Kili swung in his face. Kili clutched himself tightly to Fili.  
"Shh." Fili soothed. The sobbing figure clutching himself to his neck reacted by holding himself even tighter. "Hey, calm down! Why are you so upset? You have only known her for four days! What are you so upset about?"  
Kili kept quiet, burying his head in the crook of Fili's neck, as he had done when they were younger. Fili stroked his brother's back, feeling sorry for him.  
After a while, Kili pulled himself away from Fili and rubbed his eyes. "Thank you, Fili." He said.  
Fili smiled sadly. "That's alright. Please tell me what is going on. I really don't understand why you are so sad."  
Kili shrugged. "I don't know, either. Maybe it is because she didn't judge me for being a dwarf without a beard, or for being Thorin's youngest cousin. Maybe it is because I enjoyed her company and I am going to miss it." He glared up at his brother. "Maybe you don't know, but I've been feeling quite lonely lately. You are busy often and I haven't really made new friends."  
"But what about Dwalin's son? I mean, there are enough here who you could be friends with! I thought you liked my friend, Tilin?" Fili placed his hands on his brother's shoulder.  
"Tilin is your friend, not mine. And Dwalin's son is young. He is only 25. " He shook his shoulders, shaking Fili's hands off. "Come, lets go to 'our' spot."  
He looked at Fili with big eyes. Fili sighed, smiled at him and then they left together.

The wind was cold and burned on their skin as they rode to the place. Fili rode a black stallion, a bit bigger than Dari. They were chattering the whole way.  
Fili had watched his brother's face. He talked and he smiled and he laughed but the sad look in his eyes stayed. It hurt Fili; a sharp pain in his heart. He felt obligated to help Kili.  
Kili dismounted Dari and Fili did the same. They sat down next to each other on the edge of the lake.  
"Are you going to tell me why you are so sad?" Fili asked after a few minutes of silence.  
Kili frowned and looked at him. "I already told you."  
"But I don't understand! Can you please explain to me, Kili?"  
He saw his brother's eyes fill with tears. "I- I can't, Fi. I don't know." Kili bowed his head.  
Fili reached out and took his little brother's hand, squeezing it softly. "Shh. Calm down. It's going to be alright Ki. It's going to be alright."

"Welcome home, Mercië." The elf greeting her grabbed her reins and smiled at her.

"Hello Alwion." She dismounted her horse. "Home." Mercië shook her head and looked around. Imladris. The last Homely House. Home of Lord Elrond. She turned to Alwion and stroked her horse's neck. "Take good care of him."

Alwion nodded at her and only then she could leave. She followed the small road to the heart of Imladris. Even after all those years, the beauty of Rivendell still took her breath away. She nodded to a few elves she walked past but never stopped.

Not until she reached the door she was standing before now. She knocked, trice.

"Come in." A smile curled the corners of her lips as she heard the voice. Strong, modulated and drenched with power. She pushed open the door and closed it behind her.

"Lord Elrond." Mercië bowed for the man who stood with his back towards her, looking to Rivendell from the balcony in his chambers. "Elladan, Elrohir." A second bow followed to the twins, one sitting at the table, a cup in his hand, and the other stood next to him, hands behind his back.

"Mercië." Lord Elrond turned around, smiled and opened his arms. "Welcome back to Rivendell."

She bowed her head. "Thank you, my lord. It is a pleasure being back."

"How was your journey? Was it a success? You stayed shorter than expected." Elrond slowly walked to the table one of his sons was sitting at and poured himself a cup of wine.

Mercië followed him with her eyes. "The journey went well. I gave Thorin the gifts and messages, from you, the hobbit and Thranduil." She frowned slightly. "The reason I did not stay is because the dwarves did not accept my presence."

"Thranduil." Elrond sipped his drink. "Did he make much trouble?"

"None at all, my lord. I have travelled through the Mirkwood often enough." Her frown deepened. "But, my lord, he has commanded Thorin to let an elf stay in Erebor."

"Has he now? Why would he want that?"

"He wants to get to know more about the Dwarves and Erebor, and he wants a place in their Council."

Lord Elrond gave a short laugh. "Thranduil has experience with the stubbornness of dwarves. He knows as good as you and I that he might get some problems with that." He waved his hand for her to continue. "The dwarfs still don't trust us?"  
She smiled grimly. "Not many of them, no. Mostly the older dwarves, or the ones close to Thorin." She looked down. "You should've seen the way they looked at me. Like I was... Like I was the one who destroyed their homes, their families." She swallowed. "I know people who dislike me, but those are most of the time alone. Not tens of dwarves." Mercië bit her lip and closed her eyes before straightening again. "The cousins of Thorin did like me."  
Elrond had looked at her with pity in his eyes. It disappeared when she continued talking. "That could be useful." He walked over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "You did well, Mercië. I am glad you're back."  
She smiled up at him. "Thank you, my lord."  
He took a step back. "Now, you must be tired. Get some rest."  
"Yes, my lord. There are messages from the dwarves in my saddlebag." She handed it to lord Elrond, bowed and walked to the door.  
"Oh, and Mercië?" She heard Lord Elrond's voice again.  
She turned. "What is it?"  
"No one found out, did they? About your... Parents?" He said slowly.  
Mercië stiffened. "No. Why would they? Nobody cares."

The room she always stayed in when she was in Rivendell was beautiful. A large bed stood against the wall and she could see the whole city from the small balcony.  
The whole room bathed in light because of the large windows. A bookshelf filled with old books. Even though she loved the room very much, she could not see it as home.  
She walked to the balcony and leaned on the railing. There was no home for her. She had no home. A sigh escaped her mouth.  
A knock on her door made her look up. "Who is there?" She called out.  
"Alima." A soft voice sounded from behind the door.  
She hurried to the door and pulled it open. Right away, two strong arms wrapped themselves around her neck and together they stumbled inside.

"Alima!" Mercië called out laughing, pushing away the young elf hanging around her neck. The silver-haired elf took a few steps back, a broad smile splitting her face.

"I'm sorry! I just missed you!" The elf was only 100 years old, bubbly and cheery as a young elf, with long silver hair and bright, sparkling blue eyes.

Mercië laughed softly. "I missed you too Alima. I wasn't away for that long, was I?" The young elf was the closest she could call a friend. "Sit! Would you like something to drink?"

Alima sat down on the edge of a chair. "Water, please." She tapped the floor with her foot. "Tell me! Tell me about Erebor, about the dwarves, Dale tell me everything.

"Calm down!" Mercië said smiling as she placed two cups of water on the table. She sat down opposite of Alima and sipped her drink.

The young elf looked at her, face full of expectation. "Well?"

Mercië laughed softly and shook her head. "Still no patience, have you?" She sipped the water again before starting to tell. "Erebor was... magical. You cannot imagine. The dwarves dug deep, deeper than anything you have ever seen. The paths you walk on are small, but the rooms are grand. The treasure room, oh the treasure room Alima! Gold, as far as you could see. Diamonds, sapphires, rubies! Everything you could dream of. Headdresses, rings, necklaces. A full armour, made of gold!" She shook her head, eyes full of wonder. "And Dale... It is beautiful! The people are happy, everywhere is talking, laughter, dancing. There are traders with the most beautiful things you have ever seen on every corner of every street."

Alima had been watching her with big eyes. "And the dwarves, how are the dwarves?"

Mercië's face grew gloomy for a second before she started smiling again. "They are very hairy." Alima snorted when she said that. "But they are also very caring, friendly, and good company. Most of them." Mercië added softly, the faces of the older dwarves still hanging in her head. "And they love to eat. And guess what?" Alima looked at her, her face full of expectation. "Even the dwarf women have beards."

Alima gasped and almost fell off her chair. "Nooo? Really? That can't be! That is just not right." The younger elf giggled.

Mercië shrugged. "It is true." She frowned a bit when she thought of beardless Kili. He had been so upset about his beardlessness. Kili had been in her mind very often lately. She felt guilty for leaving him without saying goodbye. But Thorin had asked her not to, and if she hadn't obeyed him, he was probably going to like her even less.

"Who have you met?" Alima asked her, her blue eyes sparkling.

"No one? Why do you ask?" Mercië answered quickly. She had been so sunken in her thoughts, that she had forgotten about the other elf.

Alima glared her from the corner of her eyes. "Mercië, you cannot keep a secret from me!"

"Fine, fine." Mercië gave a sigh before starting to talk. "He is just a friend! His name is Kili, cousin of Thorin."

Alima frowned. "Kili... Brother of Fili?"

Mercië's eyes widened. "How do you know about that?"

"I heard mister Baggins talk about them a few days ago. I told him where you was and he bursted out in a hundred different stories about the dwarves."

Mercië gave a gentle smile. "I'm sure he did." The hobbit came showing his face in Rivendell every once in a while. He had told her about the dwarves before she had left. Mr Baggins never said a bad word about them, he was always full of commendation.

"How was he?" Alima showed her bright white teeth when she grinned at Mercië.

"One of the kindest people I have ever met. Funny, reckless. He cares more for his brother than anything. Friendly, cheerful, good-natured, energetic..."

Alima gave a gentle smile. "You like him a lot, don't you?"

Mercië gave a soft sigh and stood up, walking to her balcony, where she leaned on the railing.

Alima came standing next to her, her blue eyes fixed on Mercië. "And Fili? What is he like?"

"He is a bit less... reckless than Kili. He is caring, friendly, merry." She gave a sigh. It hurt her heart that she was never going to see them again. Maybe, one day.

Alima leaned on the railing and stared to one of the many rivers flowing trough Rivendell. "I hope I can see it all one day. Maybe we could go there together!" She gave a cute and girly giggle.

"Maybe. We'll see what the future'll bring us." She gave Alima a soft smile before returning her gaze to the view.

Alima suddenly gasped and jumped back. "I forgot someone! Thorin! How is Thorin Oakenshield, King under the Mountain? Tell me everything about him; how he looks like; how his personality is."

Her enthusiasm made Mercië laugh. "Lets see. He is tall for a dwarf, muscular, with long black hair and braids. He has a beard. He is very majestic." Mercië winked at Alima, who giggled. "He is strong, very stubborn and proud, but also a brave man. And he's quite formal." She shrugged slightly and glanced at Alima, who was staring into the distance with dreamy eyes.

"You must take me there one day." She said suddenly, grasping Mercië's arm. "You must promise me that you'll take me to Erebor one day."

Mercië looked at her awkwardly. "I don't know if your parents agree with that.

Alima gave a soft growl that didn't quite fit her cute pretty face. "I don't care. Promise me, Mercië!"

"Fine, I promise you! If you can let go of my arm! God, you've became strong." She rubbed her arm where Alima had grasped her.

Alima looked at her with a gentle smile. "How long will you stay?"

Mercië sighed, the smile falling off her face as she leaned on the railing, her eyes fixed on the beauties of Rivendell. "I don't know Alima. As long as my feet allow me to stay."

**Hi there my lovely elves, dwarves, men and hobbitses! I'm soooooo sorry it took me so long to write this chapter. I don't know, I was just very busy and it didn't really came to writing. So I thought I'd add a bit of Fili's POV here, and what Mercië thinks of the dwarves! Please R&R and let me know what your thoughts are! The next chapter will be up sooner than this one, I promise!**


End file.
